


Knives and Cherry Blossoms

by LChan3706



Series: Bloody Petals [4]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Naruto, Nolanverse - Fandom, The Dark Knight
Genre: Crime, Crossover, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Mental Instability, Molestation, Murder, Nonconsensual relationship, Obsession, Possession, Stalking, The Dark Knight - Freeform, Threatening, Torture, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Unrequited Love, mafia, mob, naruto - Freeform, nonconsensual acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LChan3706/pseuds/LChan3706
Summary: After moving back to Gotham at Sasuke's suggestion, Sakura never imagined that she would be dragged into the Uchiha Family's criminal activities...or that her nights would be spent being tormented by a man in greasepaint.
Relationships: Sakura Haruno/Joker
Series: Bloody Petals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762705
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Lady Luck

"Is something wrong? You look exhausted... More than you usually do and _that's_ saying something."

Realizing someone's talking to her, Sakura reluctantly tears her eyes away from the clock on the wall. It doesn't seem to matter how long she stares at the time. The hands barely seem to move under her anxious gaze. It's almost as if the damn thing is shy and won't start up again until it has some privacy.

_'They say water boils slower when you watch it. I guess the same can also be said for time…'_

It's 2:10... 3:30 just can't come soon enough.

Dragging her elbows off the counter she's been leaning on, the pinkette lets out a long, drawn-out sigh, trying to stifle the yawn hoping to replace it. This isn't the ideal job she had in mind when moving back to the city... _Not at all._ Well, neither is the _other_ one, but that doesn't seem to matter. There's not much that can be done about it now...

Everyone needs to make a living. No one has the luxury of being picky when it comes to employment in Gotham. Sakura had to take what she can get. At least working at the bank means having income on record and can account for _how_ she's bringing in money. It's better that way with _a lot_ fewer questions asked.

Straightening out her back and slapping on a practiced mask that was crafted long ago, Sakura turns to the blonde standing just a few feet away. Putting on a sweet smile, she does her best to brush away the exhaustion plaguing her young features. Only being nineteen, most people expect high-energy and little sense from someone that age. At least, that's how it seems when talking to any of the other tellers, who are all older.

"No... Just having a hard time sleeping, lately. I turn the T.V. on to help out and next thing I know, it's the middle of the night. _Haha_..." It's bullshit, but it's no one's business what she does. All that matters is that she doesn't fall behind in work and that sure as hell won't be an issue. It's better for people to think she's just irresponsible than having to explain what's going on. Unless they're going to pay her bills, then they can all shove it.

"Oh? You sure you just haven't been up late with Ino? That girl's too much sometimes. I know Antoni's _fuming_ that she called out again. Look..." Clicking her tongue, the teller points over her shoulder, towards an office near the entrance. The pinkette eyes trail in the same direction to peer through the glass walls. The manager is sitting at his desk and she can tell he's either yelling or talking loudly by his expression and exaggerated body language. He _is_ angry, it's easy to tell by the creases in his face and how white his knuckles are from gripping the phone.

Without Sarah having to point it out, everyone that works in the bank can practically smell when he's in a foul mood. If it's not a difficult client or a transaction going wrong that sets the older man off, then it's an employee pulling a no-show. Whenever that happens, Antoni shuts himself up in his office. They all know not to bother him at that point unless it's _really_ important.

The tellers all understand what 'important' actually means. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the shady business that's going on behind the scenes. No one works here that can be seen as a possible liability or weak link in the fence. People don't get employment at Gotham National Bank, without a recommendation from someone that's involved in the same kind of business. The mob can't risk having a narc or enemy getting into the mix.

Sakura knows this is one of the many places where the mafia stores their money, that also works as a trading stop. It was Madara Uchiha's 'recommendation' that landed her a spot behind the counter as a way to have a paper trail to account for the money she brings in... Besides being an extra set of eyes. Every member needs to have legal income to not draw the attention of the GCPD, specifically the MCU, that are always working _so_ hard to bring the branches down.

There's no choice in the matter. Everyone does whatever Madara says, no questions asked. Doing it is better than the other option...

A shudder runs through the pinkette's body just thinking about it. Part of her wishes she didn't listen to those sweet words that brought her back to Gotham. This wasn't how she imagined it turning out in any of the scenarios that played in her mind when deciding what to do.

The vibration against her hip draws Sakura's attention from the man rubbing his temples in agitation in the office, down to the cell phone in her pocket. Without hesitating, she quickly pulls it out, already knowing who it is. There's a specific set of vibes the phone gives off when _that_ person sends a message.

**Be here at 8.**

"Is that your boyfriend again?" The blonde snickers, glancing over her shoulder at the text.

A grimace twists the pretty features on her face at the lack of privacy. She shifts on her feet, moving the phone out of the woman's view in annoyance. So damn nosy...

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. I told you that before..." No, Sasuke is definitely not her boyfriend, whatsoever... He's made that abundantly clear since she moved back to the city at his behest. It's a sore spot, that's for sure. The Uchiha was one of the major reasons she came back to Gotham in the first place.

After her parents moved to the suburbs to get away from the city's skyrocketing crime rate, Sakura was absolutely miserable. Being away from all her friends she knew for years, living in a strange place... It was nothing like home. Two years dragged on with the pinkette feeling like an outsider and completely out of her element.

The only thing that helped was keeping in contact with the people Sakura knew from Gotham, the ones she grew up with. After graduating high school, Sasuke suggested returning to the place where she felt most comfortable and it seemed like a great idea. That's when everything changed…

Boy, did it _change_...

Turning away from the teller's station and Sarah's prying eyes, Sakura stares at the message. Her eyes feeling heavy and ready to drop at any minute. To most people, the words seem innocent enough, like a date or just to hang out. Something people their age would typically do.

This isn't the case, even if she desires it to be. _Nope_. It's all business.

Letting out a shaky breath, her fingers quickly begin tapping against the screen. Taking too long to answer is never a good idea with an Uchiha. They're always so _impatient_ and volatile. Quick to boil up and slow to simmer down.

Most of them, anyway...

**Got it.**

A simple enough answer to let Sasuke know she got the text and understands what's expected of her. This isn't how she hoped things would've turned out. Part of her wishes she never returned, but then again... What's waiting elsewhere? A boring, complacent life? The grass always seems greener on the other side, until hopping the fence and realizing it's all full of weeds.

_"Ahhh!"_

A high-pitched shriek jolts the two women behind the counter, only to be drowned out by loud gunshots ringing through the quiet bank.

Spinning on her heel, Sakura's green eyes widen at the sight of a group of men wearing strange masks running storming the building. They race past the manager's office with guns in their hands.

"Shit!" Hissing, she jams the phone back into her pocket and crouches down, knowing full well what's going on. At this point, hearing gunshots aren't enough to make the pinkette jump out of her skin. God knows when that happens often enough, it starts to lose its shock-factor.

Peering up over the counter, the pinkette silently observes what's going on. One of the men punches the security guard, grabbing the back of his neck and dragging him along. She never liked that guy anyway… He gets a little too handsy on the rare occasions Antoni's not around.

"Alright, everybody! Hands up, heads down!" The men are wearing...clown masks? She grimaces at how strange they look. Each one has a different expression she notices as her eyes quickly dart back and forth. Details are _always_ important...

There's no doubt Madara or Fugaku are going to make her tell them everything that happens in detail. Some of the money that's stored here is theirs, but only a small portion. Very small... The Uchiha head only put forth an insignificant amount from their end as part of an agreement between the mob families that recently formed an alliance.

_'Madara said it's foolish to leave their money in the hands of banks... Guess he was right. Bastard...'_

After getting a good look at their masks and dark purple suits, Sakura darts back down. The pinkette kneels low and sits on the floor, using her feet to slowly push across the floor. She's hoping to slide into the small dark room that's behind the counter, without anyone noticing. The other tellers had their hands up, crying out and yelling as the men move around. They've already been seen and know more shots will follow if any hasty movements are mode.

_'I don't think anyone noticed me yet...'_

Shifting across the floor, the pinkette slides into the shadows of the back room, where files were kept. It's small, just enough room for a couple of shelves, a copier and fax machine. There isn't an exit or anywhere to run to, but it's enough for now. As long as they can't see her...

Pulling out the phone from her pocket and trying to block out the screaming, she knows there's no point in calling the police. That'll only land her in deeper shit with the head. Most cops are on the mafia's payroll, anyway.

Taping quickly against the screen, she opens up the previous message from before to reply with a new one.

_**The bank is being robbed. Three men in clown masks and purple suits.** _

"I said heads _down_! Alright, sweetheart, you're taking a dive with me!" The deep voice is followed by a woman's shrill scream and loud banging.

A message comes back faster than expected as she tries to calm the pounding in her chest. Gunshot noises aren't frightening on their own, it's what follows afterward that is. No way is she about to go out there or let herself be found out.

Just a single look at those guys and anyone can tell they're unhinged. Who robs one of the largest banks in the city during the middle of the day? No one in their right mind, that's who. The idea of getting shot by one of the lunatics is more than enough to keep her completely still behind the short expanse of wall that divides the room from what's going on out there.

**Great.**

Sakura stares down at the message in disbelief... Great?! That's all he can say after what she sent him?

**Don't get shot.**

_'He's such an asshole!'_

"Sit down! Now!" The raspy voice keeps yelling out instructions to the customers and employees as the pinkette shifts closer to the edge of the wall, trying to listen in. So far, it doesn't seem like anyone had been shot... There would be a lot more panic and screaming from the women that work here.

_'What's that clicking sound?'_

Leaning in further, she can't make out the strange noise. It's happening in short intervals but keeps going. It doesn't sound like a gun or anything she recognizes.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands, other than hanging on for dear life!"

Sakura's eyes widen at the man's words. They couldn't have... What moron would be _that_ reckless? One wrong move and they'll all die if it's what she thinks. Who would be crazy enough to pull something so stupid?

_'Mental cases that rob a mob bank in the middle of the day...'_

"On the ground! Stay on the ground! Nobody makes a move! NOBODY! Stay down-"

Sakura flinches at the sound of a shotgun resounding and glass breaking, covering her mouth with a hand to stifle any noise. That has to be Antoni from his office. Either he's been shot at or is the one doing the shooting.

More blasts ring out and there's no more yelling from the clown with a deep voice. He must've been killed... If Antoni is making a move, he won't stop until all the assailants are dead or to buy enough time for Maroni's men to come. He was sitting in his office on the phone when the clown's stormed in, so there was no doubt he at least tried to call his boss for back up.

"There!" It sounds like he's chasing someone, his voice getting further away from the dark room she's hiding in. Hopefully, he'll be able to shoot these bastards and this will all be over.

"You have any idea _who_ you're stealin' from?! You and your friends are dead!"

Blasts and cracks fly through the air as she covers her ears, trying to block out the noises. Green eyes widen from hearing a loud thud directly outside of the room she's hiding in.

"Where did you learn to count?!"

Seeing the blonde hair strewn across the floor, Sakura's stomach twists in knots. Sarah must've been hiding beneath the counter and was caught up in the gunfire or a stray bullet ricocheted, hitting her.

_'Is she dead?'_

Hearing the gasps coming from the woman lying on the floor, the pinkette grits her teeth, debating on what to do. If she tries to help, there's a chance of getting it herself, but doing nothing will only weigh on her already-tormented conscious.

 _"Tch!"_ Scooting across the smooth surface and trying to keep low, Sakura drags herself towards the doorway to help the woman. There's enough death going around as it is, without adding any more. The mob makes sure of that, as do others, like the ones robbing this bank in the first place.

Remembering all the stories the blonde told her, she can't just sit by and do absolutely nothing if there's a way to help. She has the power to save this person... If her ability can be used for good, instead of the terrible things the Uchiha push for, then why not?

If Sarah dies, there will be two small children coming home from school to find out their mother was killed during a bank robbery. The image of their little faces crying out is more than enough to make her move. They're good kids and none of them deserve to go through that.

_'I'm not a monster...'_

No matter what the Uchiha forces her to do, they can never take away her humanity. The part of her that can't stand watching others pain and feels the urge to help them if it's possible. Even when actions conflict with her beliefs, it doesn't change what's on the inside.

Brown eyes widen at the sight of the pinkette shifting closer. A hand reaches out towards the younger woman as the other pressed against her own blood-soaked abdomen. Sarah's in critical shape and will die unless something's done.

_'Oh, man... She was hit right in the stomach. Why couldn't it be in the shoulder or something easier to deal with?'_

Listening out carefully, someone's pacing around the floor of the bank as people try to stifle their sobs, sniffling and crying softly. It sounds like a single pair of feet and it's not Antoni, who would've been laughing and boasting about how foolish the robbers were for picking this bank out of all places.

_'Either the other guy's dead or in the back... Unless they're waiting for back-up.'_

Shaking her head, she moves next to Sarah as the wound gushes blood, pooling beneath her limp body. It's bad... If nothing's done, the blonde will be dead in probably the next ten minutes or less from her calculations.

Rolling up the sleeves of her dress, she does her best to disregard the fluids drenching her knees. Sakura raises her shaky hands over the woman's abdomen, trying to ignore the metallic smell assaulting her nose. Closing her eyes and trying to concentrate over the whimpers coming from below, a deep breath pushes through her lips. Warmth spreads down to her palms and the dainty fingers hovering above the point of entry, trying to focus on stopping the bleeding, before mending the damage.

This is what the Uchiha finds so valuable about her... The ability to heal the human body. It's saved their members countless times, but there are other — more _nefarious_ — purposes Madara has discovered to use it for.

Furrowing her brows, she knows there's no point in thinking about that _now_. It'll only break her concentration. Without having to watch, Sakura can feel the progress through the warmth alone. The bleeding beings to clot, instead of pouring out in crimson waves, which could've killed the blonde alone. From the inside out, she works to mend the injury as efficiently as possible. Panicked gasps slowly turn into steady pants from pain washing away.

"Oh, God..." Sarah breathes out, blinking rapidly as she tries to lift her head.

 _"Shh!_ Keep it down..." The pinkette hisses, not wanting to draw attention to them. What would be the point of leaving her hiding spot to help, if they both end up being discovered and shot?

_'If I do... As long as it's not the head or heart, I should be okay… I'll just play possum.'_

"Well... _What_ do we have _here_?"

Sakura freezes and her eyes pop open at the voice fluttering over the counter. The pounding in her chest returns with a vengeance, causing her hands to tremble over the closed wound on the blonde's abdomen.

"How, ah, _interest-ing_..." The voice sounds playful, but with a nasty bite at the end. A lump forms in the pinkette's throat and the air suddenly feels too thin and thick at the same time. She can't take in a single breathe, like a snake is coiling its tail around the length of her neck, squeezing tightly and cutting off any chance of inhaling oxygen... This sensation coming from above is causing her pale skin prickle with goosebumps.

Biting down into her bottom lip, the pinkette slowly glances up at the looming figure towering over the teller's station. The clown mask he's wearing has a deep frown etched into it, making him appear like an angry, old man as he lazily moves the pistol around in his hand. There doesn't seem to be any eyes behind the mask, just dark, empty holes staring down at them.

Holding in a breath, she can't move a muscle. Green eyes follow the languid movements, watching the pistol go back and forth like he's debating whether to just shoot them or not. Perhaps, he's enjoying the reactions his deliberate motions are bringing out from the way his head cocks to the side, watching her stiffen and Sarah tremble.

"Hahahaha!" The sudden burst of laughter causes the blonde to grab onto the hem of Sakura's dress, gripping the fabric tightly. Sarah's laying in a pool of her own blood on the floor, smearing it worse with each frantic movement, now that she has use of her limbs. It's getting all over the place...

"That's a lot of money..." A deep voice comes from the back, along with the sound of something heavy being dragged along the floor. "If this Joker guy was so smart, he'd have us bring a bigger car... What's so funny?"

Another clown strolls up to the counter, looking down at what the man _was_ laughing about. Compared to the other one, this guy's mask is creepier... A band-aid on the forehead, tears coming from the eyes, and red dribble from its lips...

_'Gross...'_

The frowning geezer stops chuckling when the other man closes in and turns to silently look at him. There's something about this guy that makes the pinkette feel sick. The air around him is dense and heavy, similar to the way it is around Madara, but very different at the same time.

Trying to clear her mind, she sends a wave of warmth through her body, hoping to see what she can pick up from these two men. Maybe, try to feel them out...

Everyone has an aura around them, something that comes in handy when trying to read a person. It can be light, dark, playful, murderous... Depending on the personality and mood, it can quickly change. She can only feel it when she activates the ability since it's different from healing. It takes copious amounts of concentration and energy, plus the person can't be too far or she can't do it properly. The Uchiha like using it to tell if someone's lying or trying to deceive them. They don't seem to care how much it tires her body out.

_'Strange…'_

The geezer's aura is... _weird_. It's constantly shifting, not zeroing in on anything in particular. Similar to holding down the button on a remote and flipping through channels at a fast speed, while most of them are just static. How bizarre, she's never sensed anything close to this... That thought in itself makes her even more afraid of this person. There's no doubt about it.

He is _dangerous_...

She needs to get away, that's what her instincts are screaming. Any kind of movement can get them killed and Sarah isn't in the best shape to run, after losing so much blood. Hopefully, Antoni was able to get a hold of someone from the office earlier, and they're on the way.

The clown with the teary-eyed mask is full of darkness. His aura is cloudy, mixing shades of gray and black into a disgusting smog. This guy is going to kill someone, she can feel it as she watches the pistol in his hands slowly moves towards the geezer.

"Huh? Aren't you _cute_?" His head quickly shifts towards the two women on the floor with a deep laugh coming from beneath the mask. Instead of aiming the gun towards the old man, it's now pointing straight at them.

Sarah cries out, trying to lift herself up and clinging to the pinkette in fear. It's a stupid move on the blonde's part because the pistol's directed at Sakura's head, not hers.

"Don't be scared girlies. It'll be quick. Gotta send a message to yer bosses, haha!"

Breathing hard, Sakura tries to calm herself down the best she can manage in this situation. If he's going to pull the trigger, there nothing they can do to stop it, and freaking out won't help at all. If anything, he might do it faster.

"Go ahead, pussy!" The pinkette laughs when the words fly out of her mouth, silently cursing herself to hell for saying something so stupid. She's been around the Uchiha too long and some of the younger ones are starting to rub off on her.

_'Well, that didn't help, but my last words can give me something to chuckle about in hell…'_

The geezer stares at them, shifting his head to the side, studying the frantic blonde and grinning pinkette. Her green eyes are locked on the gun, refusing to look away, despite knowing a bullet will be unloaded into her head in only seconds.

A shot fires off causing both women to flinch and blood splatters across the counter. The crying clown pointing the gun at them falls forward as a bullet pierces his skull. The mask shatters and red droplets fly from the force, landing on Sakura's cheek and arm, dotting the pale exposed skin shielding the blonde cowering on the floor.

The man's full weight smacks into the side of the teller's station. His head lulls forward and smears blood along the once pristine surface. The rest pours out from what's left of the flimsy mask, revealing a wide eye where the plastic's blown off.

_'What?... H-He just...shot him in the head.'_

"That's not very nice, now is it? _Hmm?_ HahAhHAHAH!" The old man laughs hysterically as his partner slides along the edge, falling onto the floor by his feet.

A loud crash comes from the other side of the bank. Sarah cries out at the sudden noise, drowning out the raucous howling coming from the clown. Neither woman is willing to move to see what's happening or test their luck with the pistol-wielding madman standing on the other side of the counter.

Green eyes flicker back and forth, from the mask to the gun in his gloved hand, hoping to God he won't shoot them like he did his own partner. Glancing at the place where the crash came from, he slowly turns back towards them. Not saying a word, he watches the reactions to the way he sways the gun around, following their gaze as they huddle together. For some sick reason, it seems like he's enjoying the uneasiness and fear he's eliciting from the small action, knowing they're afraid he might turn it on them at any second.

The black spaces where eyes should've been visible, causes the pinkette to swallow hard from feeling the sensation of them burning a hole straight through her. What _is_ this man? Everything is off about him. Did he know the other clown was going to shoot him too? Could he feel the murderous intent or was this part of his plan all along? Or is this person just a maniac that's ready to kill everyone?

_'Please God... I don't ask for much, but help me out this one time...'_

"School's out... Time to go!" A new voice echoes through the bank and a door slam. The pinkette's ears perk up, trying to hear what's going on while keeping an eye on the gun. Footsteps tap from across the floor with glass crunching under someone's heavy boots.

With a chuckle, the clown pulls the pistol back and finds amusement in the subtle shift in Sakura's muscles. Those dark, sharp eyes notice the way her shoulders drop just an inch, despite being on edge. His head lulls to the side and he suddenly turns away, not bothering to glance at the body on the floor.

"Hah... Hahh… Ahh..." Sarah gasps harshly, her hand letting go of the dress to clutch her own throat. Tears run down the blonde's face as she sobs, trembling like a leaf. Her feet slip in the blood from trying to push herself up, quickly falling back down to the floor.

"Shh... Just _relax_. Don't move too much." Whispering softly, Sakura's voice breaks with a shaky breath. It's only when the clown walks away, that she realizes just how _hard_ it was to inhale any air in his presence. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, she closes her eyes, trying to listen to what's happening. Just because he's not in front of them right now, doesn't mean this is over.

There's rustling around and dragging noises over the heavy breathing coming from the people still in the bank. Where the hell are the police? Or Maroni's men? Hell, she even texts Sasuke and he knows what's going on... There's no doubt he called Madara and told him what's happening. Someone should be here any moment, hopefully in time to catch these guys.

"Just stay down..." Peeling the woman off her dress, the pinkette places a finger against her lips, signaling to stay quiet. The blonde slowly nods, leaning back down against the floor and trying the stop the trembling in her limbs.

If they make it out of this, Sarah has to go to the hospital from losing so much blood. The usual rosy complexion is completely gone, leaving her face pale and gaunt, with her movements far too slow. Despite that, she's lucky to be alive, after taking a shot to the stomach... If Sakura didn't use her ability to heal the wound, there would be an extra body that needs to be cleaned up.

"That's a lotta money!"

Crouching down and sneaking up to the counter, Sakura isn't sure if she's being ballsy or plain stupid as she peeks up over the edge. If that man's going to kill them, he had the perfect chance and there's nothing they can do about it. He already knows where they are...

Green eyes narrow, not sure if she's seeing things clearly.

_'Are you... serious?!'_

A bus is sticking halfway through the wall on the other side of the bank. The geezer and another large clown are picking up large, purple duffle bags and tossing them in through the emergency exit door.

_'These guys are fucking nuts! Who drives a school bus into a bank?!'_

The shock of it all almost causes her to forget she's scared. The pinkette silently watches them packing up the mob's savings, not sure if these men are ingenious or so stupid the goddess of luck is feeling sorry them and giving out a one-time blessing.

"What happened to the rest of the guys?" The large man asks, standing in front of the open door, while the other one looks around. There's only one bag left near the counter that the pinkette can see. Hopefully, after taking the money, they'll just leave.

Without turning around, the geezer lifts up the gloved hand holding the pistol and fires a few shots into his partner. When the last bullet hits, the limp body falls to the ground, crumpling into a large heap behind the bus.

Clamping a hand against her own mouth, Sakura attempts to stifle a gasp trying to force its way out. The last clown shuffles across the floor, snatching up the last duffle bag. It _is_ true... This man's dangerous. Ruthlessly gunning down his partners, without a second thought and keeping the money for himself… It's not unusual for criminals to take out others for a larger share, but _everyone?_

Throwing the last bag through the open door, the clown grabs the sides of the exit and lifts a leg to hop in when a voice calls out to him.

"Think your smart, huh?" Furrowing her brows, she glances over at the body across the floor. Antoni's lying on his side, coughing up and trying to lift his head.

_'Goddammit! Just shut up and let him leave already!'_

Is he fucking insane? The geezer was just about to leave before the manager said anything. The pinkette's jaw drops in disbelief at how stupid the older man's being when the lunatic stops to turn around.

"Puahh!... The guy that hired you's... He'll just do the same to you..." Sinking lower as the guy walks away from the bus, she knows something bad is about to happen. If Antoni doesn't get shot now, it'll seriously be surprising.

"All criminals in this town used to believe in things... Honor... _Respect_..." Closing her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, she doesn't know if she can watch this. Every word is just another nail being hammered into his coffin. After just seeing this person gun down his own partners, what possesses someone to talk back in this situation? Does he figure he's going to die anyway and just wants to get in the last word?

The clown glances around, taking long, leisurely strides towards the manager. He doesn't say a word while reaching into his back pocket.

_'Christ...'_

Biting into her lip, fingers anxiously grip the bottom of the dress she's wearing. This man doesn't give a shit if there are any witnesses since he was about to leave over a handful still alive. It would've been easy to shoot everyone, but he didn't... _yet_.

_'Damn Antoni... Why can't he that mouth shut for once in his godforsaken life?!'_

The robber was heading out and she could've healed the manager until the police or someone else came. He was getting on the bus to leave...

"Look at you! What do you believe in, huh?" The manager's voice grows louder, yelling in anger. The clown steps closer and pulls something out of his pocket as he crouches over him. "What do you believe in?!"

A gloved hand snakes around the back of Antoni's head, roughly tugging him up and jamming a shiny object into his open mouth.

_'What the hell is that?!'_

"I believe, whatever doesn't kill you..." Pulling the mask up to show the manager his face, Sakura's eyes narrow from trying to get a look. It was useless, his back is turned towards the counter. "Simply makes you... _stranger_."

Getting to his feet, the clown yanks the mask back down and turns away. Glancing over at the counter, green eyes widen and she frantically dips low when he looks at her. A hand clutches her chest, trying to calm the heart-pounding beneath inside. The pinkette silently prays that he doesn't come back over, after noticing she was watching him.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

"HAHAHAHAAA!" The manic laughter bounces off the walls of the bank, echoing all over the place. It feels like the sounds are piercing her eardrums as she covers them, desperately trying to block out the grating noise.

The raucous noise suddenly stops and a door slams, causing the pinkette's brow to furrowed and put her hands down. Is it finally over? The bus starts up and she peeks over the counter. The clown's nowhere in sight. Relief spreads through her and she lets out a deep breath now that he's leaving.

As soon as the bus starts to pull away, something catches her attention from the back door. A long string is attached in the seam... Green eyes slowly follow it, realizing it's leading back to Antoni... to the shiny object in his mouth.

Before she can yell at him to spit it out, the pin is yanked off by the string caught in the door. Gas started spilling out into the air as the bus drives out through the wall, speeding off and leaving a huge, gaping hole in the building. Fumes starting billowing out of Antoni's mouth and he starts coughing from the grenade lodged between his jaws.

"Shit!" Seeing the gas pouring out into the air, Sakura turns around to grab the blonde from under her arms. Not knowing if it's poisonous or just some sort of smoke bomb, it's better to be safe than sorry.

 _"Let's go!"_ Dragging the blonde across the floor and out of the puddle of blood, she rushes back into the small dark room, hoping that it doesn't reach them as fast. "Cover your face with a sleeve."

Sirens are blaring close by, pulling up right outside of the building. The hole in the wall makes it easier to hear, but they're here... A few minutes too late. If only those morons came sooner, they would've run right into the robber and caught him.

"Jesus Christ..."


	2. Wraith

_"Dammit..."_

Checking the time on her cellphone again, Sakura fidgets in her seat. It's getting _too_ close for comfort. Trying to calm her nerves, she stares through the window of the bus, instead of the numbers counting down faster than she can ever remember. They never do that at work, so why now of all times?

Watching the tall buildings and streetlights flying by, the anxious bouncing in her leg won't stop. Perhaps it would have been better to show up in a blood-covered dress, than stopping at home to change...

_'No, that's stupid... Besides, I don't need to draw any more attention.'_

By some grace of God, Sakura hopes _that_ man isn't in too much of a bad mood tonight. If she's quick on her feet, it might be possible to get there just in time. As long as nothing gets in the way.

"Hah..." The pinkette lets out a long breath, leaning back against the seat of the bus. Closing her eyes, it dawns on the small woman how exhausted she is as sleep tries to elbow its way in. That can't happen or she'll end up riding the bus for hours and find herself in the deepest pile of shit known to man. Each day, it's only getting worse the more her ability is being used on top of constantly working. It's bringing in _great_ money, but at what expense? Pinching the bridge of her nose, there just doesn't seem like a way out now. There is no quitting or retiring from this life. It's a cage with no door or escape, and she's nothing more than a little ferret caught inside. Even if there's plenty of toys and food, the owner keeps forcing her to run on that goddamn wheel with little rest.

Sakura's just so... _exhausted_.

After the circus left, the authorities showed up seconds later, swarming the place and coming in through the gaping hole the bus left in the side of the building. Too little, too late… No surprise there, to be honest. The GCPD isn't known for being the most punctual pigs in the business.

The entire situation felt like it would never end. Over and over, the cops made everyone present to recount their side of the story, asking dozens of questions, while they took their statements. The tedious process took hours, which only caused Sakura to become impatient and distressed the closer it drew into the evening. There wasn't too much information she could provide, anyway. During the robbery, she mostly hid behind the counter and took care of Sarah, who was rushed to the hospital, along with Antoni. Surprisingly, the manager's still alive, but in critical condition and no one knows what kind of chemical came out of the grenade, without running some tests.

Noticing her stop coming close, the pinkette reaches up to grab the cord that rings the little bell. The bus pulls up to the curb, and she pushes off the seat, clutching her purse close. Despite the area they're in, this is still _Gotham_. It's better to be safe than sorry. Sometimes people come to this part of the city to rob others, figuring they must have money to be around here.

_'They're not wrong…'_

Thanking the driver, Sakura hops down from the bottom step and glances each way carefully. It's important to make sure that no one follows her off or is hanging around in the dark. It's easy to spot people that don't belong or are looking for trouble. They usually wait until no one else is around to reveal themselves.

The bus takes off with a lurch, leaving her completely alone below a streetlamp. Zipping up her coat, the pinkette shudders, watching the wisps of fog float up in the light. The beginning of winter is always terrible, especially in this city. That's when the crime rate skyrockets from the poor becoming desperate for money and to escape the snow. Robberies, petty theft, home invasions, prostitution, drug trade… It's so much worse and people will do anything to get away from the snows frigid bite, whether it's through the warmth a rush can bring or breaking into a car for the night.

_'I need to watch myself.'_

Leaving the city for the suburbs for a while can make it easy to forget how unpleasant things are. Unlike many others, the pinkette was blessed with parents that care for her wellbeing and do what they can to maintain a stable living environment for the family. She's not ignorant towards how lucky she's been in comparison to some people and tries to be understanding towards their plight. Unfortunately, few care for compassion or sympathy these days and only see it as a form of weakness they can take advantage of.

Sakura wraps her arms around her shivering form, striding quickly towards the sidewalk. She needs to get to the Uchiha Estate on time or there might be hell to pay. Madara doesn't take kindly to lateness, no matter the circumstances. That is unless the person is Izuna, his precious younger brother. He can stroll in an hour late and no one bats an eye. A carefree man with no malicious intent, the pinkette can't help enjoying his company the most out of the stoic bunch.

If only Izuna was the leader… Then again, nothing would get done if that was the case. He's too free-spirited compared to his older brother, who enjoys ruling with an iron fist. Everyone and their mother fear the brooding man. One wrong word and they can end up at the bottom of the river with a cinderblock tied to their ankles, along with three generations of their family.

Madara's big on the whole traditional Japanese aesthetic when it suits him, which grates on some of the member's nerves. Zabuton pillows, tatami mats, shoji doors... and a penchant for lounging around in dark blue robes with his family's symbol on the back. The Uchiha clans crest… A large white and red war fan. To Sakura, it looks more like a ping pong rachet or a Pokémon ball, but what does she know?

Sasuke says in Japan that Uchiha can also be pronounced, 'uchiwa', meaning 'paper fan', hence the use of that image. As a flame's temperature increases, its colors change from red to orange, yellow, then white. The red at the top of the fan is the beginning, while the bottom and handle are white, where the blaze is at its hottest. That's also the spot an Uchiha will keep their hands, because they're _'fire in physical form',_ as they like to claim.

_'Ridiculous…'_

Rushing down the path, the distance between each home grows further apart. Unlike the center of the city, this area is entirely different. If she didn't know better, the pinkette would swear this isn't part of Gotham. The houses seem impossibly large and so do the _lawns_.

Yep. They have _lawns_. That's a big indicator she's not in Kansas anymore.

Only the wealthy can afford to live around here, instead of the row homes and dilapidated complexes most citizens inhabit. Doctors, businessmen, mobsters… They're all in this area, separating themselves from the cesspool a lot of these people created or thrive from. It's easy to ignore the repercussions from their actions when they can go home and pretend like the rest of the world isn't their problem.

_'Assholes.'_

Sakura doesn't like it, but there's not much a small pink-haired woman can do on her own. She can barely deal with one family, let alone an entire city. It's hard enough trying to get a footing in this world, without trying to play the hero. Keeping her head connected to her dainty shoulders is already an all-day job.

_'I'm almost there...'_

Sighing, she can already see the lanterns that surround the Uchiha Estate. Unlike most crime families, Madara likes to conduct business right in the warmth of his family home. That only shows his arrogance and how confident he is that no one would _dare_ lift a finger against him. The residence isn't a secret; it sticks out like a sore thumb with its old-fashioned Japanese architecture the Uchiha are overly proud of.

The pinkette won't lie, the entire estate is gorgeous, and that's an understatement. It's what occurs _behind_ those shoji doors that are so damn ugly. She shivers and clings to her coat, but it's not just from the cold. This place can either bring someone's dreams to life or make their worst nightmares a reality. The sad part is that she gets dragged into making that happen on different occasions…

_'I hate my life.'_

The area around the residency takes a while to walk around to reach the front path. Everyone that comes here has to take that walkway to be seen by the cameras. Otherwise, they might be mistaken for an intruder and end up with a bullet in their skull. It's a pain in the ass, but she'd rather make the trek than deal with the other option. At least, the bright pink hair and pale skin allow her to stand out and the guards can spot it from a mile away. That's one of the many jokes those bastards enjoy teasing her about…

Rows of large bushes line the perimeter of the estate, which Sakura never understands. It makes it difficult to see any cars that pull up along the curb, but Madara couldn't care less. He wholly believes the entirety of the city belongs in the Uchiha's pockets and that's not completely wrong, either. They're within the top five richest families in Gotham, usually taking turns switching spots with the Senju. Above them will always be the Wayne Family, but that only consists of a single man.

_'Madara hates Bruce Wayne and always calls him an arrogant bastard… I think he's handsome, but I'll be hanged by my toes for admitting that out loud.'_

Close towards the entrance to the path, Sakura sucks in a deep breath to calm herself. She knows for the dozenth time tonight, she'll have to give another recount of the bank robbery. The members are going to want to hear it with their own ears, instead of reading a testimony from the police. It can't be helped, there's no denying them practically anything. Doing so only leads to problems than can quickly turn lethal, depending on the circumstances. Madara won't be angry about losing an insignificant amount of money, but the disrespect in taking something of his, will. He's one of those people that doesn't care for sharing or anyone touching a single thing with his claim on it. Whether it's his business or a lantern out front, don't even fucking poke it.

Rustling in the bushes causes the pinkette to freeze in mid-step. The leaves flutter around from the chilly breeze passing by, but the sound of a branch breaking makes her head whip in the direction of the noise. It's too dark to see clearly and the foliage way too thick, acting as a wall around the compound to give privacy. A small brick wall wraps around the area, but it only reaches her knees and is mostly useless. She doesn't even know why they have it in the first place.

_'Is someone there?'_

Green eyes dart around as she cranes her neck to the side, trying to see if she can make out anything. With the people the Uchiha have pissed off, someone sneaking around in a fit of rage wouldn't be _too_ surprising. There's plenty that dream of putting a bullet in Madara's head alone, not including the others.

Sakura jolts and her ears perk up when she hears the noise again. Jumping back a few steps away from the wall, her dainty hand carefully slides into the purse dangling from her shoulder. If a person is hiding in there that's waiting to ambush the unsuspecting, they better have a gun, because she won't hesitate to stab them. If it happens to be a mistake, at least she can heal them…

Sucking in her bottom lip, the pinkette tries to quiet her own breathing in trepidation. She knows there's _something_ in those bushes. Slim fingers coil around the handle in her purse, slowly bringing it to the top and ready to defend herself if necessary. The idea of hurting another being doesn't bring any joy whatsoever, but her sense of self-preservation far outweighs any guilt she may have for an attacker.

"Come out, bastard!"

Sakura can tell that someone really _is_ there. She can _feel_ it in her bones, even if her ability can't reach that far to tell for sure. A shiver runs through her body as she stares into the darkness, bating a breath and waiting for them to pop out of nowhere. The sensation of cold fingers trailing along her spine causes the pinkette to take a few more steps back, looking around wildly.

"Stop being a pussy and get out here!" She yells, watching the dying leaves blowing in the frigid air. A strange feeling coils in her stomach, twisting in knots and making it hard to breathe. Despite being out in the open with a breeze whipping her pink hair around, there's something heavy in the surroundings that are bearing down on her tiny frame. Beneath the thick coat and dress, her pale skin prickles with goosebumps and she struggles to keep a hardened expression.

 _"Ah!"_ A tabby cat jumps out from behind the wall and Sakura jerks back, clutching her chest. The little critter stands on the brick surface, almost mocking the frightened woman with its eyes and a swish of its long tail.

"Christ!" The pinkette lets out a breathy chuckle, trying to calm herself down as the cat purrs, striding back and forth along the wall, hoping for some affection. Laughing at her own paranoia, she smacks a palm against her forehead, letting it drop in relief. Better a cat than a mugger or killer.

_'I can't believe I was so worked up over a fur ball. How ridiculous…'_

Stepping closer, her eyes light up at the small animal practically _begging_ for attention. She always wanted a cat, but her dad's allergic to them. The Uchiha always has them hanging around the estate, even though none of them are technically theirs. Reaching out, the pinkette smiles sweetly and starts petting the soft fur as the cat mews in appreciation.

" _Aww_ … You're a _cute_ little guy, huh?" Saying she has a weak spot for animals is an understatement. All they want is to be taken care of and attention, giving loyalty and love in return for their owner's efforts. If only people can be that way…

"Sakura?" A playful voice makes Sakura bolt upright away from the fluffy feline. Izuna is standing at the entrance, leaning up against one of the decorative pillars his brother _insists_ on having to make the walkway more impressive. Always the picture of casualness with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her with a crooked grin.

"W-What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" His smile widens at the way she stutters and how visible the tinge in her cheeks is in comparison to her pale complexion. She's embarrassed and flustered from being caught off guard by him, knowing it will be followed up with a barrage of teasing.

"Well, I _was_ having a smoke outside, before the meeting starts. I just couldn't ignore that _cute_ , little voice trying to sound tough right in front of my home and felt _compelled_ to see what's going on. I was thinking, 'What can possibly have _Sakura_ all worked up like that?', and turns out, it's just a kitty-cat." Izuna laughs and her face turns a hot shade of red. She bites the inside of her cheek, feeling more annoyed that he's finding so much amusement from this. Despite that, she's can't be genuinely upset with him. Out of all the Uchiha, he's always been kind to her from the beginning, even before the move.

"I thought someone was hiding in the bushes…" She peters out, glancing back to the spot where the cat jumped from. The wind blows again, shaking the foliage around. Her brows furrow when she looks over, squinting at the darkness.

 _"Hey…"_ The gust aside, the shadows shift and she blinks a few times. Narrowing her eyes into slits, Sakura takes a step forward, but a hand touches her shoulder, trying to draw the pinkette's attention away.

"Come on, let's head in. Brother's waiting for everyone and you know how he is about people being late." Gazing up, Izuna smiles meekly, nodding towards the estate. He's right and they both know it. She might already be a few minutes behind, but hopefully going in with him will bring _some_ leniency.

"Yeah… Okay." Shooting the bushes another wary look, she shifts her jaw and swallows hard. It's probably just another cat, right? There's usually a bunch of them hanging around the estate and it'll only get worse with winter being at their feet now. Trying to shake it off, Sakura turns away to follow the dark-haired man towards the entrance. It's better to not keep Madara waiting any longer.

_'Just a cat…'_

For a moment, the pinkette could've sworn there was a tall shadow looming over the bushes, staring right at her. Maybe its paranoia playing tricks on her or just the way the wind is blowing. In the right lighting and breeze, anything can look scary in the dark.

* * *

One word comes to mind to describe the atmosphere in the room.

Tense. Tense. _Tense._

If only the floor would be kind enough to break open and swallow her whole, but she's not _that_ lucky. Staring down at the tatami mat, it's hard to even glance up with all those dark eyes staring right at her. Each person in the room has a variation, yet they're all similar. Large pools of ink practically brimming with emotion, despite the stoic expressions plastered on their faces. The Uchiha are passionate people that feel very strongly, whether it's hatred or loyalty.

 _"Hn_ … Is that so?" Against the wall furthest from the entrance, the patriarch sits on a cushioned chair placed on a tokonoma. This is just another instance where he takes the traditional Japanese values and bends them to his whims. A guest is meant to have their back facing the elevated area, to avoid showing off any prized possession placed on or above it. Sitting or standing on a tokonoma is considered rude, but Madara doesn't care. Humble gestures are not something he exudes, yet demands from others.

Apparently, only his ass or legs matter, while everyone else is on the floor. Each member has a cushion to kneel on, draped in Uchiha clan robes, and gray uwabaki slippers. Everyone has to take their shoes off at the entrance, or 'genkan', the lower level floor where they make the switch. God help whoever forgets and happens to walk their dirty feet through the pristine home.

"Y-Yes." Sakura bites her bottom lip, trying to keep still. Unlike the others, she's smack dap in the center of the two rows of people that line each side, right in front of Madara himself. When giving testimony or if he just feels like it, the person in question sits a few feet away from the tokonoma, until he's done with them. It's the worst spot to be in and the pinkette's stage fright is getting the best of her, besides the overbearing figure staring down. He relishes being above everyone else and showing them the distinct difference in their positions. Having them literally beneath him is one way of indicating that point.

"I believe I said something along the lines that it was a foolish idea to place our money in Antoni's hands. Didn't I, Fugaku?" Glancing up warily, the pinkette sees Madara narrow his eyes towards his brother-in-law. Sasuke's father, that became part of the head family by marrying Mikoto, the patriarch's older sister. The older man looks grim — _as he always does_ — and nods, before lowering his head.

"You're right. It was a gesture towards the other families that we're willing to cooperate, but that clearly didn't seem to play out. Maroni, the Chechen, and Gambol are requesting a formal meeting to discuss the matter." Fugaku's crosses his arms over his chest, nodding to himself. He's probably already imagining how the meeting will go and not well. The Uchiha didn't want to be apart of this little alliance in the first place, but the Bat and new D.A. are causing problems of all of them.

" _Hah!_ Goddamn fools. I'll attend, just to see what they have to say. This was their idea and someone's going to pay or it. What do we know about the insects crawling around?" Madara frowns, propping his head against a tight fist and digging his elbow into the arm of the chair. The amount is insignificant, but he can't allow someone to disrespect him and get away with it. _Nope_.

"The four bodies found at the scene are only small-timers, no one of any merit. Apparently, they were hired by _The Joker_ to pull off this scheme, but he pulled the usual on them. This isn't the first time he's hit a mob-owned bank, except it is the only occasion our clan's money has been involved."

"Tch. That clown is getting a little too big for his britches. We can't let one man try to humiliate us this way. He might get one over on Maroni, but _not_ the Uchiha. I want men scouring the streets to find information on this cockroach. If he's found, bring him to me _alive_. I'll show the entire city what happens when they mess with our family. A loon in a cheap suit that hides behind a mask shouldn't be too hard to track down." Strumming his fingers against the chair arm, Sakura can see and _feel_ the tension rolling through the patriarch. He's _livid_ , yet trying to keep calm in order to think clearly.

 _"Sakura…"_ The pinkette jolts at the way her name rolls off his tongue. When he's mad or in a good mood, he always pronounces each syllable. She knows what he wants and has to try to force herself to do it. To look up and make eye contact, because he's about to ask more questions. Holding his gaze is a way for him to tell if they're lying or not like he can read their inner thoughts through the gateway to the soul. That's what he claims anyway. "Give me your phone."

_'What?'_

Her brows furrow at the demand. It's not a question or a simple request and that's clearly understood to everyone in the room. She doesn't understand what he wants with the cellphone but knows that it can either be handed over willingly or held down and have it forcefully retrieved.

When he raises his own brow, she knows he's becoming impatient and to hurry up. Nodding slowly, the pinkette gets to her feet and steps closer to the tokonoma. Each movement feels heavy and reluctant, the same way her breaths are. The air around him is stifling and only gets worse as she gets near his chair. Keeping her head low, she tries hard to not to avert her gaze, knowing it'll only fuel the flames of his anger if she looks away. He'll take it as disrespect and that she's trying to hide something.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Sakura pulls the phone from her pocket and gingerly hands it to him. A cocky smirk plays on his features as he leans forward to grab the small device. That look… It always makes her feel _uneasy_. When his fingers gently brush against hers, an electrical current's surging into her small body from where their skin touches, like being struck by lightning. The urge to recoil is overwhelming, but she forces herself to stay put, struggling to not let it pass through her expression.

Noticing the reaction, that little smirk turns into a full-on salacious smile. He relishes the effect he has on people, whether it's embarrassing or frightening them. The pinkette's shy demeanor towards body contact in general is a trait he enjoys taking advantage of. On a few occasions, he's pointed out that he likes the way she curls in on herself and how flush her face becomes. Sakura _hates_ it. That man always manipulates other's weaknesses for his own amusement. When she wrenches her hand back and turns away to sit back down, he clicks his tongue.

_'Shit. He's not done…'_

"Wait." Turning around to face him, he grins and motions towards the floor with his chin. "Sit." The command sets her aflame, but she quickly cools it down. The fiery part of her despises being spoken to like a dog and has been wanting to slap him whenever he does it. It happens to any person who's beneath him, which in his firm belief, is everyone. "On the step. In front of me."

Taking a deep breath, it's better to listen. Being beaten this early in the game isn't anything to look forward to, because that's exactly what'll happen. It's painful to go through with it, trying to remember that sense of self-preservation from earlier. Whatever was out there can't be any worse than the monsters lurking within these shoji doors.

Gracefully lowering herself onto the step, she's not sure which way he wants her to face. Large hands grasp her shoulders and position her beside his leg, making her look out at all the pitch-black eyes staring in their direction.

_'Oh, God.'_

It's getting harder to breathe suddenly and the temperature in the room makes her break out in a sweat. She can't do this, not with everyone watching. Green eyes inadvertently shift towards the young man next to Fugaku, hoping for some sort of comfort. Sasuke is looking at her the same way his kin are, but there's none of the warmth in those deep pools she was searching for. Just anything soft to hold onto during this humiliating scene.

_'He's mad at me again…'_

It's not a secret that Sasuke is trying to work his way up the ranks. Everyone in the family knows about it. With Madara still not married and having no heirs, the next in line in unsure for the time being. The patriarch has expressed his desire to keep it that way, for now, seeing none of the women the other families have offered as worthy of His Majesty. Izuna isn't the kind of man to lead and makes it _very_ clear he has no interest in the position. Fugaku only married into the head family and Mikoto is the eldest but is a female, which automatically rules her out.

While living in the suburbs, the young Uchiha kept in contact and they would talk on the phone often. That's something the pinkette was in disbelief about but drank up every second of it anyway. Everyone knows she's had a crush on Sasuke since they were small kids in elementary school and always hoped they'd end up as a couple someday. When he started pushing for her to move back, saying that he missed her and wants to spend time together, she believed all the patience and dedication finally paid off.

_'Fool.'_

It's a hard pill to swallow, but that didn't happen. Not at all… Part of her still holds out that maybe it's true, that there are some feelings deeply embedded beneath that hardened expression and cold eyes. The other, not so much. The logical side screams that she's been played and his honied words were all a trick to drag her back to Gotham in an attempt to buy favor with the patriarch. It didn't take long for him to offer up her 'services' to the clan.

Sakura still remembers that day when Sasuke said he wanted to introduce her to his family, _properly_. She's met his parents and brother years ago, but bringing her in front of the clan? Usually, that only happens when someone intends on a significant other joining, either through courtship or marriage. That's just how the older Japanese families in the city work. The pinkette was over the _moon_ at the prospect, making sure to wear her best robe and look presentable, so she didn't embarrass him. He's always been very proud of his lineage and takes the clan's matters seriously.

Low and behold, it didn't work out the way she believed. After introducing her to Madara, she was led into one of the rooms in the back. Right away, something inside was telling her that this was off and to get out. Like the love-sick fool that she is, the pinkette followed anyway. Behind one of the doors was a clan member lying on a bed, wounded from a rival clan. He'd been shot in the abdomen and the infection spread too far. The doctor that works for the Uchiha to avoid hospital and garnering unwanted attention, said they were better of putting a bullet in his head to stop the suffering. That's what happens when someone waits too long for treatment, acting like a surname name alone can give them the strength to stay alive.

At the patriarch's insistence and with Sasuke's silent pleas, Sakura used her ability to heal the man. At first, she believed it was a strong desire to save one of their own. Once again, they proved her terribly wrong. Madara just wanted to witness it for himself, to see if there was truth behind his nephew's claims.

That's the point where it all started and continues. It fucking sucks, but it's blatantly clear Sasuke lured her back to Gotham to use her ability to impress Madara and show his worth to the clan. All in hopes of possibly being made the successor someday. Itachi would've been next in line, but his sickness keeps getting in the way.

_'He'd make a better head than Sasuke…'_

Trying not to glance up at Madara, Sakura takes to staring at the tatami mats again. That glare Sasuke always throws at her when she's in the spotlight only leaves the sensation of pain throbbing in her chest. She's more than willing to switch places with him, but there's nothing that can be done about it. It's almost like he despises her when the patriarch gives her any attention, even though _he's_ the one that brought her here in the first place.

Without looking, the pinkette can hear the fingers tapping against the screen as he scrolls through her cell phone. What he's searching for is anyone's guess. It's not like she talks to many people on it, knowing it can be riffled through at a moment's notice. It was given to her specifically for keeping in contact with the clan, so they can send her orders and track her whereabouts. It doesn't take a genius to figure out there's a GPS locator on the device, especially when the location services were already enabled when she first played around with it.

 _"Sakura…"_ She stiffens when fingers start playing with her hair, letting the pink strands spill through his long fingers. "Shh… Just _relax_." Madara's petting her like she's a cute little dog sitting by his leg. It takes every ounce of willpower not to bite at the offending digits.

_'How am I supposed to relax, bastard?'_

A hand coils around the soft locks and twists them around his fist, yanking the pinkette's head back. She sputters out as her neck's craned back, being forced to look up at his scowling face and angry eyes. The exaggerated, deep frown appears like a large smile from her angle and a shiver racks her body from feeling the malice emanating from him in nasty waves.

_'Can-Can he read my mind?'_

When his dark eyes narrow on her, she tries to swallow hard, but can't. The lump in her throat is making it impossible and so is the harsh angle her neck is being pulled back, completely exposing it to him. It would only take him a second to slice through it if he wants, especially like this.

_'My bad. My bad. My bad.'_

She mentally repeats the mantra, in case he _is_ reading her thoughts. A cruel smirk curls his lips as he lets go, causing her to almost fall backward. This is humiliating enough just having to sit here, but then being treated like some wayward pup? If she can disappear, now would be a good time. Alas, the Gods blessed her with the ability to keep these monsters alive, but not to conceal herself from them.

Satisfied, Madara leans back in the chair with a chuckle, resuming his previous action of scrolling through the phone and playing with her hair. It's a great assertion of will to keep herself relaxed under his touch, knowing he can lash out at any moment. She's too ashamed to glance at the sea of dark eyes watching the scene unfold, but can feel their piercing gaze burning a hole right through her.

Sakura, did you use your ability at all, during the robbery or did anyone witness it?" His baritone voice causes her bones to rattle. He keeps petting her head, but the strokes slow down, waiting for an answer. Biting the inside of her cheek, the pinkette knows he's only asking to hear the response, to see if she'll lie or not. That bastard wouldn't be asking without already having the answer clearly in his head.

This is a test to see where her loyalties belong, either with the Uchiha or the spark of humanity still left inside of her. If she tells him what happened, he'll kill whoever's seen it, to keep it a secret. An ability like the one she possesses is a rare commodity that others would pay good money for or try to kidnap her to use for their own benefit. If she lies and he already knows the truth…

_'Oh, God…'_

"I-I healed a teller that was shot. No one else saw it. We were behind the counter until the cops showed up." That was the only part she left out when recounting the entire ordeal. It doesn't change what the clowns did, but that means little to the patriarch. When he doesn't say anything and keeps trailing his fingers through her hair, the pinkette hesitantly glances up to see if he's angry.

Madara's _smiling_ and seems pleased with the answer. _"Good girl_. You're being honest." The praise does nothing to calm her nerves as the cellphone's handed back. The strokes on her crown become longer, reaching partway down her back. "I already know about Sarah Johnson. She's been dealt with, so nothing to fret over."

The words steal the air from her lungs. He might as well have punched her in the gut. She knows exactly what he means. The woman she spent time and precious energy to keep alive was killed, instead of being taken to the hospital. All her efforts were for nothing and those poor children will be left without a mother. A sob forms in her throat and she tries to keep it down. Showing this side of her will only fan the flames of the Uchiha's sadistic nature. He enjoys watching people unravel, especially at his feet.

_'Don't let them see…'_

"I won't punish you for disobeying order this time, but keep that in mind. I don't give second chances. _Understood?"_ Giving her hair a small tug, she nods weakly. "Good. I have a new assignment for you. Instead of staying at that sorry excuse for a bank, you'll be taking a spot at Gotham General."

"What?!" To everyone's surprise, Sasuke jumps up at the news. Fugaku quickly pulls him back down, giving him a threatening look, but the young Uchiha won't relent. "That's my position. I don't understand, uncle…"

Madara smirks, glancing from the pink hair laced around his fingers, towards his upset nephew on the floor. He's doing this on purpose, trying to drive a wedge between them with the knowledge of Sasuke's ambitions.

"Oh, I know that very well. You see, dear nephew, I'm having a change of heart. Unlike Sakura here, you lied to me and didn't inform the clan immediately about what was happening at the bank. If you called, I would've had one of my men there, before the clown drove off with the clan's money. I just checked her phone and saw the message she sent, along with the time. You claimed you didn't receive anything until after the fact. Besides, she's much more useful there, than just doing paperwork. It'll benefit the family, isn't that what you want?" The smug expression on his face pisses the pinkette off. She knows exactly why he wants her there… To use her ability to roll in the cash and Sasuke is useless in that aspect. He has no medical training and mostly runs errands or moves merchandise.

_'At least at the bank, I didn't have to be used like this, until after work. Now it'll be an all-day thing. I'm going to be spent and dried up soon… Like a goddamn raisin.'_

"Don't worry, _sweetheart_." Sakura freezes at the words, internally kicking herself to thinking it. His rough fingers start massaging the back of her neck, causing her to tense up. "You look _exhausted_ … Take tomorrow off and Fugaku will send you the details for the day after. You've been working _so_ hard for me and deserve a little rest. Just stop by in the morning for Itachi, then you can have the rest of the time for yourself. He's looking a little… Well, he needs some attention."

Nodding, Sakura tries to quickly process his orders and ignore the glare from across the room. The last thing she needs right now is another nasty look from Sasuke. She's sure it'll be there for the rest of the meeting if she feels compelled to glance up. This is definitely not how she imagined life would be like after moving back to Gotham. Not. At. _All_ …

_'I'm so screwed….'_

* * *

It's dark and frigid outside when the pinkette finally leaves the shit-show going on behind the closed door. Taking a deep breath, she watches the lanterns swaying in the cold breeze. They're quite beautiful to stare at, despite who owns them. Closing her eyes, a grimace plays on her young features from thinking about the road ahead. Day after day, she'll be used to heal people at the hospital willing to pay the Uchiha good money for her services. At least a portion goes in her own pocket, but money isn't that important to her.

Sakura's never been a frivolous or greedy woman by nature. Money is just a way to pay for necessities and keep a roof over her head. Labels, jewelry, fancy clothes… They're all garbage people fight and hurt each other over for. This all started for Sasuke, now it's just to stay alive. Leaving the Uchiha clan is not an option, especially when someone knows too much. It's a sure way of finding themselves six-feet under and that's _if_ they're found, to begin with.

_'I don't know what to do…'_

This isn't a life she enjoys or wants any part of. Between the members using her ability for monetary gain and Madara's games, a bullet's starting to seem like the only way out. The problem is that even if she does kill herself, her parents will be held accountable for her actions. The long-haired bastard has made that clear before when she didn't want to do something.

**_"Oh? Is that what you want to do? Don't want to listen to me? Then, how about we listen to your parents scream, while you watch me peel off their faces? I know where to find them right now, sweetheart. Choose your next words wisely…"_ **

A sob breaks out from remembering one of the few times he's threatened to do something like that to her loved ones. He knows that even if she doesn't care enough about her own life, she will for theirs.

"Sakura?" The pinkette quickly wipes her face when she finally notices the man walking closer. Izuna… Always there at the worst times. He plops down on the top step with a cigarette between his lips, staring at her. She doesn't say anything, trying to swallow down the emotions that were starting to boil over.

 _"Hah_ … Sorry about what happened inside. My brother can be a bit _much_ sometimes." The younger Uchiha chuckles and Sakura finds the sound to be contagious. A small smile plays on her lips from watching him. It's so strange how different he and Madara are.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Besides, I can take it." She tries to mean the words spilling from her lips, hoping they can reinforce her own will. Outside of the overbearing presence of the patriarch, it's easier to convince herself that it's true. Being under that lethal gaze is a completely different matter in itself.

"You're a tough little cookie, despite your appearance." The ensuing laughter causes the vein in her forehead to throb, but she can't find it in herself to genuinely be offended at the remark. "I think my brother has a soft spot for you, to be honest."

"What, in his wallet?" It slips out before Sakura can jam a cork in it. She gasps as a horrified expression filters across her pretty face. "Shit. I'm- "

"Haha! _That's_ what I'm talking about!" Slapping a hand against his knees smokes billows from his nose and mouth in a fit of laughter. When it finally dies down, he shakes his head, grinning in amusement. "I like this side of you. I little more of that and you'll have it in the bag."

The pinkette furrows her brows, completely lost on what he's talking about. "Have what in the bag?" She doesn't get it. Does he mean keeping her head still connected? Sometimes, he might as well be talking in riddles.

"Forget it. I'll explain another time if I feel like it." Sighing, his dark eyes roam around the night sky, watching the smoke filter up in the lantern's glow above them. Despite not smoking herself, she likes that way it dances in the air. There's something about it that she finds enchanting. "It's getting late. I should drive you home."

"No, that's fine. Thanks anyway… I can use some fresh air after… I can just use some fresh air." It's kind for him to offer, but she can use some time away from all the Uchiha, including the ones she does like. A brisk walk to the bus stop isn't a big deal. She enjoys getting a little exercise and it's better here than anywhere else in the city. There's less chance of being robbed or beaten up. There's a knife in her purse if anyone tries to pull something.

"Are you sure? It's really no problem at all."

"That's okay. I'm going to head out. The bus is coming soon and I need to stretch my legs, after kneeling for so long." Taking another lazy drag, Izuna reluctantly nods, understanding when his gestures are unwanted. He always says it's not safe for a woman to be walking around the city alone, especially at night.

Giving him a small wave, Sakura turns away and starts the long trek to get out of the estate. It probably would've been a good idea to take him up on his offer, but she's stubborn and does want some time to think. Her eyes dart along the lanterns that line the walkway, feeling a little lighter with each step.

It's always like this after a meeting with the clan. There's a handle full of 'useful' people that attend that aren't technically Uchiha, including herself. Those that are considered valuable enough to keep close. It's more to serve as a reminder of their place and to bear down on them than actually be informative. Occasionally, it's during those times that Madara uses someone that steps out of line as an example of what happens if they should disobey.

_'Sick bastard…'_

It feels safe to think freely out here, without that rough hand on her head, dipping into her thoughts and emotions. She isn't sure if he can read minds, or his eyes are just sharp enough to pick up on subtle body language. Either way, the pinkette can breathe easy for the time being.

Going past the decorative pillars, Sakura is almost tempted to spit on them. With her luck, the security camera angle will be just _right_ to pick up on it. Then during the next meeting, Madara will probably keep her tied up next to his feet, stopping now and then to shoot a wad at her.

_'Fuck no. Not worth it.'_

Heading down the familiar sidewalk, the pinkette can't wait to get back to the apartment and take a long bath. At least her work at the bank is over with. It was a boring and stagnant job but didn't eat up her energy the way Gotham General will. Life is about to get a lot more stressful…

_'I don't get it. Why did Madara ask me to come tomorrow to heal Itachi, instead of tonight?'_

That's the part that really gets her. She was already there and he's right upstairs, so why then? Does he just really not want her to have a break from them? If she did it tonight, then tomorrow would've been completely devoid of Uchiha altogether. Just the thought of that prospect is enough to put a smile on her face. No Uchiha… That'll never happen, not anytime soon.

Pulling out her phone, Sakura glances at the time. The next bus doesn't come for another twenty-five minutes and there's one more after that. There's no way of missing it if she keeps this pace and doesn't take a seat on the curb to doze off. That won't be hard to do with how tired she is.

_'I'll play a game on the cell to keep myself awake. There's no way in hell I'm sleeping out here.'_

Striding past the bushes, she looks around at the large houses in the area. It would be nice to live in one someday, but that probably won't happen. Besides, she's only one person and doubts having a family in the near future.

_'Family…'_

If Sakura says she doesn't miss her parents, that'll be a bald-faced _lie_. It's been a few months since the last time she's seen them and it's starting to wear on her. They've always been close and it's difficult keeping so many parts of her current life away from them. It's for the best. If she tells them what's going on, mom and dad will be so disappointed in her for letting it happen. The reason they moved in the first place is to get away from the rising crime rate and mob influence on everything.

Not only that, but nothing seems to escape Madara's sharp eyes and keen ears. If he somehow finds out that her parents know anything, he won't hesitate to get rid of them. He'll see it as a liability and have them killed off. Any loose strings are always singed until he feels it looks the way it should. That can't happen. Even if it means lying or keeping things from them, she'll do it to ensure their happiness.

The sound of a branch snapping makes Sakura freeze. Glancing towards the bushes, the leaves rustle around slightly, just like before. That cat probably followed her from the Uchiha Estate, hoping to get a little more loving. Her lips curl into a small smile as she takes a few steps closer.

"Here, kitty kitty." Craning her neck down, Sakura crouches down to pat the grass, trying to draw the fluffy critter out. Maybe she can bring it home to have some company. It's better than being alone all the time. "Come here, sweetheart. I don't bite…"

Looking around in the shadows, her brows furrow at the sound of dead leaves crunching and twigs breaking. That's a fat fucking cat. Something doesn't feel right, the same way it did earlier. That sensation of someone's ice fingers trailing up her spine is back, but with a vengeance.

"I _do_."

Sakura falls back, scrambling over the grass to get away. Someone _is_ there. Staring wildly at the dark bushes, a tall shadow looms over them and the pinkette thinks her heart's giving out. It sways, like a wraith in robes moving through the foliage and she's doesn't want to find out what it actually is.

The pinkette can't breathe or move as it takes a few measured steps forward. Biting hard on the inside of her cheek until it bleeds, the pain finally slaps her out of the shock to use her feet to slide herself back.

Just before it comes through the bushes, a car honks loudly, making the creature retreat back into the darkness. Bright lights shine over Sakura as someone pulls up along the curb, but she's can't drag her eyes away from the spot the dementor came from.

"Sakura!" It's only distantly that she hears the familiar voice or feels the hands tugging at her. She's still in shock, not knowing what the hell she just saw. A monster? Shinigami? Big Foot? "Hey! _Hey!_ What wrong? Why are you on the ground?"

Tearing away from the bushes, green eyes glance up towards Izuna's face. It's scrunched up in confusion as he looks down at her, seeing the expression painted across her young features. For the first time in forever, she's never been this happy to see an Uchiha. Lunging up, she wraps her arms around him and realizes that her entire body's trembling. He stiffens up for a second, before letting himself relax.

"I, uh, didn't feel right about you walking to the bus stop this late, so I came to get you. Guess it's a good thing I did." He awkwardly pats her head, looking in the direction she was facing when he pulled up. "Is someone there?" It's barely above a whisper, but she can hear it.

Nodding slowly, Izuna pulls the pinkette up with him onto her feet. "Let's get out of here." Grabbing ahold of her wrist, he yanks her with him towards the car and opens the door for her. It's closest to the curb and if the person hiding in the bushes comes out, she'll be the first one they can reach. Making sure Sakura is in and the doors locked, he glances back towards the shadows and shifts his jaw. He can feel something's there too but isn't eager to find out what it might be.

Biting her lip, the pinkette quickly puts on her seatbelt and anxiously watches the young Uchiha walking around the other side of the car. He quickly hops in and hits the lock button three times, making sure nothing can get in with them.

"Fucking hell…" Starting up the car, he peels away from the curb in a rush. Speeding down the street, dark eyes glance in the rearview mirror, hoping nothing is following them. "What the fuck was _that_?"

Rocking back in her seat, Sakura finally lets out a gasp. They're safe now, right? It's not like dementors drive cars or anything. Hopefully… "I-I don't know." She has no clue who or _what_ that thing is. It's not even clear if it's human. Either way, it's _dangerous_. That's the only part she _is_ sure about.

"Christ… I swear to God, it better not be another cat." Izuna chuckles, but this time she doesn't find it contagious.

Whatever was waiting in those shadows is _not_ a cat. When he pulled up to the curb, she saw the outline of a tall figure coming closer. The image is still making her shake, even in the safety of his car. If he didn't show up, she would probably be found in ribbons by the morning.

That's right… When he tore off, Sakura could _swear_ she saw a gleam from the headlight in between the bushes. After spending so much time with the clan recently, the pinkette knows what that's from. The thought is enough to cause bile rise in her throat and it's a struggle to keep it down. That shine, smooth surface, and color. She recognized it right away as soon as her green eyes made contact.

 _A_ _blade_.


End file.
